


In Time

by 0_aleunacse_0



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aleunacse_0/pseuds/0_aleunacse_0
Summary: You are new to Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children and have no idea whats in store for you. although you don't share a bedroom with the infamous Enoch O'Conner you do share a bathroom. for some reason he doesn't like you and you could honestly care less, little did you know its because he doesn't know why your there and honestly thinks your useless. I'm not good at summaries because I don't wan't to give anything away so please read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> things you need to know
> 
> Y/n - Your name  
> Y/l/n - Your last name  
> Y/n/h/c - Your natural hair color  
> Y/s/t - your skin tone  
> Y/e/c - your eye color
> 
> I honestly had this work sitting in my laptop waiting to be posted
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' In Time'](https://br.pinterest.com/aleunacse/in-time/)

You were peculiar, or so you’ve been told. You guessed it was your hair that was a dead give away, since you were a baby your hair looked normal. Up until you were four years old, that day your hair was it’s normal y/n/h/c that shined in the sun but then out of nowhere it turned a orange color in front of your parents. They acted quickly taking you down the road to their personal doctor Timothy Halmen, Dr. Halmen did a full evaluation finding nothing wrong with you. He even ran some test which they all came back negative, you were a perfectly healthy child that every parent would want. But they all watch as your hair changed color every few hours or so. This went on everyday and as a solution Dr. Halmen suggested that they should home school you so they wouldn’t run into problems from teachers and other children.

So being home schooled let you learn at your own pace, and since you were a fast learner you excelled in every subject extremely fast. But the sad thing was you had no friends and you were always alone aside from your at home teacher. When you were alone in your house you learned many things that you could do.

One day a few years later you had came back from the a place you were secretly at holding a souvenir in your hand only to look up out the window of your room seeing red and blue lights out front. You immediately knew what it was running out your room and down the stairs, lucky you still had on your wig that your mom had bought you just encase you had company. Once you threw out the door you were met with a few police officers with sad looks on their faces.

They had taken you down to the station then told you that while your parents were heading home they were hit head on by another vehicle going the wrong way on the highway. They both were instantly killed. At the age of 14 you were now an orphan later Dr. Halmen picked you up to take you home because he was your legal guardian if anything happened to your parents. When he took you home you turned to hug him tightly crying your eyes out until the next morning.

A week later you got over it because you knew your parents wouldn't want you crying and grieving for them. So you kept your head held high promising to live your life to the fullest.

At the age of 15 you’d be often left at home because Dr. Halmen would be at work all the time but you didn’t mind because you often left the house to entertain yourself. And when he did come home he would find you in your room doing your studies, but to be clear Dr. Halmen moved into your house because it was not a huge house but he didn't want to take you away from your home. But back to your studies, Dr. Halmen loved seeing you excel in all your subjects you were given. He noticed that you were really good in the music field, and also in history. He didn’t know why you like history so much because he hated it when he was in school, but when he would ask you things about the history you knew so much. You knew facts that he didn’t know and things that were in the books that were actually false, overall it seemed like you were there.

You were now 17 years old and a very beautiful young women. You had soft y/s/t skin, stunning y/e/c eye’s, full pink lips, a goddess like body that every man would lust over, a smile that was perfect and white straight teeth. And best of all you were going to turn 18 in the next four months, but little did you know you would never get to turn 18 where you were going. It was a Saturday night and Dr. Halmen and you were eating dinner talking to one another but what you did noticed that he looked sad.When you were going to ask him about it the doorbell rang. Dr. Halmen got up to open it leaving you to run up the stairs to grab your black wig before going to meet who was in your home. When you entered the dining room again your eyes fell to the oddly dressed women next to to Dr. Halmen, she was pale skinned with raven hair, she wore dark clothes and hand a old fashioned watch in her hand.

“ Y/n this is Miss Peregrine, and she would like to talk to you.” Dr. Halmen said motioning you to come closer to greet her. You held out your hand for her to shake which she did.

“ Nice to meet you Miss Peregrine, what did you want to talk to me about?” you asked taking a step back after shaking your hand.

“ Well first things first you don’t need to wear that wig in front of me Y/n I know what you are.” you looked at her wide eyed then looked to Dr. Halmen seeing him nodding his head to you telling you it was okay to take off your wig. You slowly reached up pulling off your short black wig revealing your long hair that was black on top fading to dark purple to a light purple at the bottom. Within a minute it went from an ombre purple to turning into a stunning dark green from root to tip. “ You know there is a home for special children like you.”

“ There are others that have changing hair color?” you asked which she laughed and shook her head.

“ No but there are other children that  the home I run who have different abilities.”

“ Like what?”

" Well there in a girl around your age who is light as a air, she is so light that she needs to wear shoes made of lead to keep her from floating away.”

“ Wow, really!”

“ Yes, and there is a boy in my home  who is completely invisible, and you can only parts of him when he wears clothes.”

“ And where is this home?”

“ Somewhere far from here, and I’m here to invite you too come live with me.”

“ What?” you mumbled looking at Dr. Halmen which he stepped in front of you putting a hand on your shoulder to relax you because he was going to drop a bomb on you.

“ Y/n dear I met with Miss Peregrine a few days ago, and she informed me that she could take care of you.” he told you all the while you started at the older women who just smiled at you.

“ No, I want to stay with you!” You said with your voice raised.

“ Y/n you need to go with her because I can no longer take care of you.”

“ Tim, I can take care of myself! You can’t kick me out of my own house, why would you even think I would leave my home?” Miss Peregrine then spoke.

“ Y/n I believe you are old enough to take care of yourself like you said but you are no longer safe here at your home.”

“ Why?” you asked removing Dr. Halmens hand not wanting anyone touching you right now.

“ Because there are dangerous people who are looking for you and want to harm you. And I believe they will come for you in a few days.”

“ How do we know your not one of the people who are trying to harm me?”

“ If I were then your guardian here would have been dead, the people who are coming for you are heartless and wish to use you for your abilities.

“ What about Tim, where would be go?”

“ I’ll be moving into my townhouse that will be close to my work, I promise to write to you every chance I get.”

“ I personally will have people watching over Dr. Halmen to insure his safety.”

“ Well I don’t know what to say, I really have to think about this. I need some time.”

“ I’m sorry but time you won’t have we need to move you as soon as possible.”

“ Look y/n we don’t have much time, you need to go. If it was up to me I’d kick this lady to the curb, but If this is true I wouldn't be able to take protect you.”

“ But ..”

“ But nothing your parents would have wanted you to go if it meant you would be safe from people who would want to hurt you.” you start to tear up shaking your head.

“ But I don’t want to leave you, your the only family that I have left.” Dr. Halmen then pulled you into a hug when you started to cry.

“ I know, I know, but you have to go … Okay.” he held you for a bit.

“ Okay.” Miss Peregrine rubbed your back but you slid away from her. “ I’ll only go if you show me proof that there are others like me, that you have a home that is safe.” she nodded slipping her hand into her pocket pulling out a folded photograph handing it to you. When you took it from her you seen a two girls your age and one of them had heavy looking shoes who you guessed was the one who was light as air. Then you seen the invisible boy Miss Peregrine was talking about. You saw other most children were smiling others weren't, you handed it back nodding your head. “ Okay i’ll start packing.” you said quietly leaving to pack.

“ Dr. Halmen, is Y/n’s hair the only thing that is unique about her.” He looked at Miss Peregrine with a small smile.

“ No … she can teleport.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know  
> Y/n - your name  
> Y/l/n - your last name
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' In Time'](https://br.pinterest.com/aleunacse/in-time/)

 

// Two days later (Normal POV) \\\

  
You walked with Miss peregrine with a couple of bags in your hands. The day was nice for cold weather and you wore a white turtleneck long sleeve that was fitted and tucked into your blood red high waisted jeans. You also wore a black belt and some white converse along with some gold bracelets. You walked silently next to the raven haired woman until she spoke.

 “ Now miss Y/l/n this is our home, as of right now it is yours.” Miss Peregrine stated as you both were in full view of the humongous house. You nodded to her not responding verbally because you didn’t know what to say. As the two of you reached the door she spoke again. “ You may leave your bags here for now, I’ll have someone bring them up for you later.”

 “ Okay.” You say following her inside the house only to be met with a girl who had light blonde hair with big blue eyes and pale skin. She wore an old fashioned light blue dress and lead shoes. _‘ This must be the girl who is as light as air.’_ You think to yourself as she stared at your hair that was an orange color that ombre into a bright yellow. “ Hello.” You tell her to get her attention that was glued on your hair.

 “ Ohh, i’m sorry for staring its just I never seen such a color hair before. I’m Emma by the way.” She told you extending her hand out to you to shake. You did with a smile.

 “ I’m Y/n, it's nice to meet you.”

 “ Likewise, Miss Peregrine wanted me to give you the tour. So let's get started.” She told you leading you around the large house. Emma showed you the living room, dining room, kitchen, bathrooms, laundry room, and a door that was the twins room that they shared with miss Peregrine. The backyard, and the shed for the outside tools. After she took you back inside to the second floor she showing you another bathroom, and lead you to a room with three beds. “ This is Fiona, Bronwyns, and Claire's room.” There were two girls inside who instantly looked to the door after hearing the two of you talking.

 “ Is this the girl we’ve been waiting for?” One asked she had two pigtail braids and brown eyes and hair.

 “ Yeah, that's me” You responded with a smile while the other little girl hid behind the other girl.

 “ Claire don’t be scared, Horace said she would be nice.” The braided girl told the little blonde girl with pretty curled hair. “ Hi, I’m Fiona.” She told you walking up to you with a smile. “ And this is Claire, she’s a bit shy.” She said which Claire hid behind Fiona again.

 “ It's nice to meet you both, and may I just say how cute you two are.” You tell them bending over reaching out to quickly pinch Claire's cheeks lightly before she can hide behind Fiona. The little blonde girl laughed coming out from behind Fiona into full view. _‘ Oh gods she’s so cute.’_ You think.

 “ Bronwyns helping Miss Peregrine right now, you’ll see her at dinner.” Emma told you pulling you along while you waved by to Fiona and Claire. “ And this is Horace, Hugh, And Millard’s room, guys come say hi.” Two boys from inside the room got up at walked to the door to greet you.

 “ Hello I am Horace it’s finally nice to meet you. Although I expected you to be 5 old like when I first dreamt about you.” The blonde well dressed boy said to you.

 “ What?” You questioned in confusion.

 “ Miss Peregrine will explain later at dinner, I’m not allowed to say.”

 “ Uh okay ... and who might this be?” You asked looking at the boy who had a net over his face.

 “ I’m Hugh.”

 “ Hi i’m y/n and where is this Millard.” Just then you felt something touch your lower back and when you turned nothing was there. When you felt it again you heard a giggle.

 “ Millard cut it out, and put some clothes on!” Emma shouted. “ You know how Miss peregrine feels about you walking around the house naked.” You then seen Hugh get pushed to the side and seen clothes floating in the air as they were put on to form a boy.

 “ I only wanted to see if I could scare her, but It didn’t work.”

 “ Millard this is Y/n, and you have better finished your chores or i’m going to tell Miss peregrine that you were walking around naked.”

 “ Okay, okay I’m on it and it's nice to meet you y/n.” The boy said running out the room to do his chores.

 “ You too!” You shouted out watching the boys clothes disappear downstairs.

 “ Okay, my room and Olives are over there, I think she is on the third floor with Enoch.” Emma showed you her room. “ And Olive and I shared a bathroom like Enoch and you will, the third floor has the biggest rooms in the house too.”

 “ Ohh how come you or Olive didn’t take the biggest rooms for yourselves? Or why not give the children a bigger room to share?”

 “ Because olive and I don’t need the space, and Enoch convinced Miss Peregrine that the other children would have easy access to his room and mess up whatever he was working on. Besides no one wanted to share a bathroom with him.”

 “ Why not?”

 “ Well Enoch can be a bit difficult to be around, and he is known to snap occasionally if something or someone is bothering him.so you can say the other children didn’t want to be caught in the crossfire.”

 “ Great …”

 “ Yeah, well let's get going.” She took you up another flight of stairs that had a small hallway that broke off to two separate doors on each corner. Emma took you to the one on the left knocking before entering. “ Enoch I’m coming in.” she said opening the door slowly.

 “ Get out.” a deep voice stated as you both came in. Two people came into view one a girl who you guessed was Olive. She had orangish red hair, pale skin, green eyes, she wore a light pink dress and black gloves that went up to her elbow. The other person you guessed was Enoch he in your opinion ‘ kinda cute’, but that glare made you think otherwise.

 “ Oh goodie your the new girl!! Ahh I’m delighted to meet you! I’m Olive.” The girl said with a huge smile on her face, her straight white teeth almost blinding you in the process.

 “ Hi I’m Y/n, it's nice to meet you too.” You reply smiling at her too.

 “ I love your hair by the way, how did you get it to be that color I heard of people dying their hair? Is that what you do?”

 “ No I don’t dye my hair, it’s naturally like this. it changes colors on its own too.”

 “ It does?! How?” she grabbed a piece of your hair feeling it between her fingers.

 “ Well I can’t change it at will, again it changes on its own…” before you could finish your sentence you were interrupted.

 “ My room isn't a salon, you can talk about hair somewhere else. Now if you can all leave that would be great because i’m working.” The young man said tinkering with some objects.

 “ Aren't you going to say high Enoch, she is going to be living very close to you. Sharing a bathroom in fact.” He looked up letting his eyes roam you from head to toe.

 “ Your room is across the way …  you should get to settling yourself in.”

 “ It's nice to meet you too.” You say while he rolled his eyes going back to work, Olive gave you a sad smile going back to Enoch’s side. Emma then lead you out of Enoch’s room and into your room across the way. The door was made of wood and a darker color then Enoch’s door. And it didn’t help that your side of the hallway was completely darker, if it wasn’t for the gold door knob then the door wouldn’t be invisible. Emma opened the door to a room that was completely empty, no bed and no dresser. It was also a bit dusty, but the room was in fact a big room.

 “ Sorry there’s no bed or anything in here, but we have a pull out bed in the living room that you can sleep on until Miss peregrine can get you a bed.” Emma said quietly feeling awkward that you were asked to live at their home only to find out they weren’t ready for you.

 “ Its okay I can get my own in like 5 seconds.”

 “ What do you mean?”

 “ It's my ability … my particularity that's what you call it right?”

 “ Yeah I was going to ask, but I didn’t what to sound rude.”

 “ No, it's not rude. I can teleport to different places as long as I know where the place is and what it looks like. So I can just teleport into my old house and bring back my stuff.” Her eyes went wide.

 “ Really? If you don’t mind can you show me?”

 “ Not at all.” You tell her disappearing then came back within a few seconds with a broom and dustpan in your hand that you had seen in the kitchen earlier.

 “ That's amazing, how long were you able to do that?”

 “ I was able to teleport since I was 10, but my hair started to change color when I was around 5 years old. it's no biggie, I can teleport objects as big as large bed but I can’t teleport people. The down side to my particularity is that It drains a lot of my energy, but I just need to sleep and eat to gain my strength back.”

 “ Wow!! you’re going to be a big help here.”

 “ That sounds great, but if it's alright with you i'd like to clean up the room before I start bringing my things in.”

 “ Yes i'll be going it's about that time where I put this baby squirrel back into its nest.” You made a confused look while she descended down the stairs without another word. You shook your head pushing what she said in the back of your mind walking into your new room ready to start cleaning. The whole process took about an hour to dust, sweep, mop, and wipe down the windows.

 ' _Damn if they knew I was going to be coming and living here they could have at least picked up the room a bit.’_ you think as you started to teleport items into your room, first your old dresser from your house then your bed, along with some decorations too. Soon you realized your room looked like your old bedroom, and that made you feel more at home. Now when you

return to your old house Tim was at work, and you quickly took your items from your house to your new one. Even though Miss peregrine said you weren’t safe there you didn’t care, it was your home and if anything happen you had an idea on what to do.

 After you were done with your room you grabbed last unpacked box you had labeled bathroom, and took it to said place. When you opened it you seen that the door on the other side was opened giving you a full view of Enoch’s bedroom. Enoch himself popped out walking into the bathroom towering over you with that same glare you had seen earlier. He then opened the mirror cabinet that was above the sink.

 “ The bottom two shelves are yours and there’s more space under the sink cabinet to store more of your things. And if you so happen to be on your time of the month right now, keep you feminine products in your room. Then when you dispose of them after use throw them out outside in the garage. I use the bathroom in the mornings at 8:00am, so use it before or after. Lastly keep your side of the bathroom clean and we won't have a problem.” You looked at him.

 “ If that's the case I’ll use the bathroom after you, since I like to take my time. And because you are a young man I would appreciate it take care of your urges in your bedroom. But if you so happen to be in the bathroom … say the shower rinse down the walls if you make a mess. I would hate to see a white sticky substance where I shower.” After you said that his eyes went wide leaving you to smirk and unpack your toiletries. He stood there for a bit before leaving and slamming his bathroom door shut.

  


// At dinner (Normal POV) \\\

  


You sat between Emma and Hugh for dinner, and across from you was olive then beside her on her right was Enoch. And beside him was Claire, the rest of the children were seated around the table Miss Peregrine being at one of the head side seats. The food in your opinion looked to be good ... Chicken, Rice, Corn, and Green Beans. Then your choice of drink Water, Sweet Tea, or Milk. You choice the Sweet … and it was sweet but it really was just tasted like sugar and water with a bit of color. _‘ I know their clothes looked to be a little bit outdated but this food is outdated too. It's like they’re living in the past!’_ You think to yourself taking a bite of your food. _‘ It’s so plain …’_ you added.

 “ How is the food y/n?” Miss Peregrine asked while you choked ‘ shit!’ You think taking a sip of your tea to clear your throat.

 “ It's good.” You lie with a smile, you honestly needed to teach these people about favor. _‘ I’ll start helping in the kitchen for sure.’_ You think trying to empty your plate.

 “ Now children I know you have lots of questions to ask y/n but please lets be respectful and not ask too much of her.” The children nodded with smiled looking eger to know more about you.

 “ Why do you have weird clothes on?” Clarie asked with a giggle.

 “ Yeah you're wearing pants like a boy!” Bronwyn added with a laugh.

 “ Hey, I wear pants!” Fiona yelled. You looked down at yourself seeing that you unlike the other girls in the house was wearing pants. When you look back at the two girls you smiled.

 “ I like them because they’re comfortable, I have dresses too.”

 “ How many!” Claire asked

 “ A good amount, But I also have lots of skirts.”

 “ But you only brought a few bags, how can you have so many clothes?” Olive questioned.

 “ Why Is she here!” Enoch demanded out of nowhere. “ Horace said we were going to have another child here not an older girl! And on top of that we don’t know what she can do … for all we know she’s just a regular girl who serves no purpose.” You raised a brow ‘ damn tell me how you really feel.’ You think sarcastically.

 “ Enoch don’t be rude.” Miss Peregrine said sternly. The older boy looked to you.

 “ What can you do summon skirts and dresses that match your ridiculous color changing hair?”

 “ Enoch that’s enough! You may be excused, dinner was going to be cut short tonight due to our new arrival. We are running out of time … Everyone outside.” You stood like even else. ‘Damn is this what's it going to be like living here?’ You think following everyone outside. Emma handed you a gas mask for some reason telling you to put it on. You did as you were told thinking what other things could go wrong. And just before the day ended Miss Peregrine played an old record then you seen a couple of planes flying over in the distance. Upon further inspection you seen that they had the swastika symbol on the side. ‘ The hell? Is there a war going on that I don’t know about, is there a secret underground nazi organization or something.’ There were a few explosions that made you jump and grab onto the nearest person arm which was Enoch. He yanked his arm back using his other arm to slightly push you back.

 “ We should get out of here!” You yell seeing a large bomb being dropped from one of the planes. Emma was about to grab you to tell you it was going to be okay when you disappeared. You teleported on top of the bomb using all your energy to teleport the whole thing above another plane before teleporting back to the group watching it exploded. You pulled on Emma's arm and grabbed one the the children's hand about to take off away from the house when you collapsed to the floor breathing heavily. ‘ fuck i’m so tired …’ you think trying to catch your breath. Before you passed out you seen the planes from above flying backwards, the sky becoming bright really fast and it became dark again.

 Once time was set all over again Miss peregrine rushed over to you taking off your mask while the other kids gathered around your sleeping body.

 “ What happened to her Miss Peregrine? Is she going to be okay?” Millard asked. Just then your hair changed color into a mint green almost blue.

 “ I don’t know Millard but everyone take a step back.” Miss Peregrine tilled your face to face her hear your breathing better. “ Her breathing is normal …” Miss Peregrine stated.

 “ Miss Peregrine I think she’s going to be okay.” Emma said. “ y/n told me she can teleport objects as big as a large bed … and that bomb was bigger than what she normally teleport i’m guessing. It must have drained her, she told me in order to gain her strength back she need to eat and sleep.”

 “ She told you this?”

 “ Yes, she already ate so I’m guessing she just needs to sleep.”

 “ Well she looks to be okay, no injuries and again her breathing is fine. Children off to bed y/n’s going to be okay. Enoch take her to her bed for me I’ll be checking on her throughout the night.” Enoch rolled his eyes bending down to pick you up and slinging you over his left shoulder. “ Gentle Enoch she just eat, you don’t want her vomiting all over you.” He said nothing while taking you up the two flights of stairs. Although Bronwyn is strong enough to carry you with ease but it would be difficult with your longer limbs.

 Enoch opened your room door only to stop in the door frame looking around your room. All the posters, colors, patterns, and all of your trinkets overwhelmed him. And he didn’t want to get started on what your closet looked like. With you still over his shoulder he walked around your room, he looked at all your pictures on the walls and dressers. He seen pictures of you and a couple of other people, one with you and boy, one with an older man, one that looked to be a younger version of you like the one Horace showed in his visions. And another one when you were younger with an older man and women. All of them were all people who were smiling and looked to be enjoying themselves. And it irritated Enoch.

 “ Stupid hair color changing girl … “ Enoch muttered turning to walk to your bed throwing you off his sholder and onto the mattress with Him slightly on top of you. After he got off he thought about taking off your shoes but decided against it. And because he wasn’t completely cruel he grabbed your blanket throwing it on top of you covering half your body … waist up, and legs exposed. “ She better not get in my way.” The teen said walking out of the colorful room and going to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' In Time'](https://br.pinterest.com/aleunacse/in-time/)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think! I love feed back!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' In Time'](https://br.pinterest.com/aleunacse/in-time/)


End file.
